


Don't Worry, I (Usually) Don't Bite

by s_n_a_k_e



Series: How To Not Murder People [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Nobody Dies, There's an unnamed character that shows up for a little while, Werewolves, the main character gets hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 10:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17222585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_n_a_k_e/pseuds/s_n_a_k_e
Summary: Hhhhh the title sucks but it's kind of a pun and I don't knowXera, a professional monster hunter, gets attacked by a werewolf while protecting a village. She wakes up the next morning with blood on her hands and no memory of what happened. Obviously, she's terrified.





	Don't Worry, I (Usually) Don't Bite

Xera saw the werewolf before it saw her. She made sure she had an arrow ready, and aimed carefully. She didn't want to kill it. It was still a person. Not now, it wasn't human now, it was a monster. But she knew there was a person there, with a family and a life. Besides, she just needed to save the village, not take a life.

Other monster hunters disagreed with her, but she was a good person. She wanted to save lives. And there were places she could take the creatures, the  _people,_ she found, places where they could get help. 

The werewolf stopped, turning around to face her. Xera shot her arrow, missing as the werewolf dodged her attack. She did the only thing she could think of. She turned and ran. Maybe she could get it away, run until morning, hide somewhere until it turned back. 

Her thoughts were interrupted when she tripped over a tree root and fell. Her magenta hair got tangled with leaves and twigs as she rolled down a hill, hearing the loud footsteps of the monster behind her. She felt something pull at her cape, heard fabric tear, felt claws digging into her leg. She screamed. The claws tore at her face, one making a deep cut over one eye. Teeth sunk into her arm. She screamed again as her vision faded out. 

* * *

She woke up in a clearing. How did she get there? Her bow wasn't broken. That was good. She noticed something wet on her face. She wiped it off, seeing blood on her hand. It was already covered in blood, most if it dry. Her whole body hurt. Where was she? 

She pulled out a small mirror she always had. One side of her face was bleeding. And her other eye... There was no pupil. "Oh no. Oh no. That can't be right." No pupil. That was a sign that someone was a werewolf. She looked at her teeth. They were pointed. "Oh no." She was a monster hunter. She couldn't be a werewolf. She was dangerous. A monster. She wiped her face with the sleeve of her shirt. She needed to get to a hospital soon, the wounds were probably already infected. She didn't want to think about that. She got up and started walking. Maybe the cape would keep people from looking too hard at her eyes, seeing them and knowing what she was.

Maybe it would all be fine. But as soon as she got out of the hospital, she was buying chain. The strongest chain she could find. 

 

 

 


End file.
